Billy Jukes
' '(Birri) (ビリー) is a character, which originally came from James Matthew Barry's book, 'Peter Pan'. In the universe of Starjin Scrawls, he becomes a mech pilot and was a former pirate of Kai's crew. He joined the ranks of J-219's Mech Knights afterwards. He pilot's a Mini Mech that shares similarities to the AMP Suit from Avatar and the Prawn Mech from District 9. He still sports his dagger when outside the mech, while the mech itself is armed with a machette. He is also very annoying annoying as a kid and grew out of it as an adult. Then he got the shit beat out of him by a pyscho and was converted into a robot. To save his frickin' ass! Then he was killed by a ninja. Appearance Teen self A teenage human boy who is the same age as Zero. He stands only 5'4"ft tall and has tanned skin and long black hair. In his piracy days, he wore a tattered vest, hankerchief and pants. He later threw those out and started to wear a jumpsuit type uniform. He also cut his hair, so he wouldn't look like a worthless bum. Adult Clean cut and good lookin'! Wears a blue and white uniform and has his hair cut short for respectful reasons. Though, he completly forgot about his piracy days, he enjoys being a commander of a space fleet, protecting the planet from incoming harm. Cyborg He is fully robotic. No human skin showing. Hs armoured body is blue and chrome while having indigo coloured optics. His armoured body has arm crests and a crest on his metal head. He also has detachable back wings on his back that can serve as weapons. His body is also fireproof and water proof. He can also fly into space in it, seeing he is not human anymore. In his body compartments, he carries various gadgets such as a large dagger, missles and a lazer. In homage of his child self, he wears his guardy bandana on his left arm. His armour is NOT detachable and it is etched onto his body. However, he can still receive armour damange to it. It is unknown he cans ummon his human self like Winston can. He has been rebuilt three times; the first being his central core over heating and causing him to malfunation. He can also live without his head. His body is also a weapon. He can transform into a big ass cannon and into a mini carrier. Bio It's unknown why he joined Kai's crew or the Mech Knights in the first place. Billy hails from a small country called Ixtu or so he says when Kai picked him up. Billy is the resident genius of the Mech Knights and can invent mostly anything and repair anything and everything with ease. He is a rival to Slightly, one of his team mates, but only on a good term riverly. He views Zero as a battle rival. He was a former pirate on Kai's crew. Spike on the other hand is a rival. His mech's name is Cassandra or "Cassandra DR-912". It's a green and white mech that stands 15ft tall and has one rifle arm. The other arm weilds the large machette. Unlike Sophia, Cassandra cannot fly and has to be towed by Sophia in flight mode. He built it himself! With help! When he left Kai's crew, he traveled across the planet. He was washed up on an unknown island, only to run into two large humanoid like creatures wearing karate uniforms. He quickly dubs them "Terry" and "Andy". Terry and Andy both help Billy build his own Mech. He became a member of the Mech Knights, a so called freedom group. He is ranked as a private. He later marries a person in his 20's and has a child. In his 30's, he is an Ambassador of a space fleet. Things aren't that great for him when Red nearly kills him to the point Billy is converted into a cyborg to save his life. It was either live or die. Billy took to becoming a cyborg. Cannonical Events Canon Time Line Lives the life of piracy of Kai's crew until he leaves on his own. Marooned on an island and befriends two creatures. Builds his own Mech Suit. Enlisted in the Mech Knight Corps and becomes a private. Is banned from ReiKyu. Is shunned by Kai who threatened to kill him. Poor guy is sure having an off day. Is beaten up by J for being an annoyance. Is nearly killed by Red, but Slightly suffers the wraith of Red Marries at age 25 and has a daughter. Has regreats of being a Mecha Knight and wants to quit. By the age of 35, is discovered he was part of the Mech Knighst. Is badly beaten up by Red Rawkectt; this time to near death. Volunteers to be fully a mechized Cyborg by using Sophia's armoured hide. Becomes a Mechapolis citizen, his wife being the first human to live there. Is exiled off the planet for being discovered he was a part of the Mech Knights, with his wife and daughter disliking him for it. Sucks for to be him. Is killed by Kokezaru for good. He had his central core ripped out and his head crushed. Alternate Time Line Lives the life of piracy and leaves. Marooned on an island and befriends two creatures. Builds his own Mech Suit. Enlisted in the Mech Knight Corps and becomes a private. Marries in a later life and has a daughter. Is killed by Red. Fighting Style He sucks fighting as a kid. As an adult, he can fight. Mainly with hand ot hand combat or a small gun. However, he choses not to fight as an adult. He still sucks. With Mech Alone Trivia *His Cyborg from was created from him being killed off for real. *One of the harder characters for Zero (Not the character) to work with. *His teen self getting the crap beat out of him is a major jab at fangirls. *The prime target of Red Rawkectt *Is NOT allowed in ReiKyu. Nope. Never, Not gonna go in! *As a Cyborg, he is pretty much loyal to his fellow Mechapolions. *Is Zero's least favourite character to work with. *Killed Kokezaru's father. Tropes As a teenaged human *Butt Monkey As part of Kai's crew. What do you expect from getting kicked in the face by a nine year old ninja kid? He gets getter. *The Bumblebee *Dirty Coward When he is paired up with Jijo the Starjin, both are pretty much this. *Evil Genius to Kai. *Friendly Enemy To Spike and Slightly. * I Just Want To Be Badass Looks up to Kai. Looks up to the crew. Later looks up to J. *The Scrappy He isn't that powerful as a teenaged human. What can you expect being on a ship that has a boastful, yet strong captain, a Giant Lion Man medic, a few starjins, a cyborg and a couple law breaking humans? *The Starscream Quite a few times. *Take That Him getting beat up as a kid is pretty much a major jab at fangirls who fawn all over him or make him some sort of Marty Stu. *Undying Loyalty To Kai and would be with her until she dies. *Weak But Skilled He is ''a human. He prefers working on machines or being the gunner than combat. ''As an adult human *Actual Pacifist He really doesn't like fighting much as an adult. *Berserk Button Never EVER mention his piracy days to him or his chidhood. *I Got Better As an adult, he is likable. Doesn't mean he was likable as a kid. *Mini Mecha His much, Sophia. *Nice Guy He is the nicest and most friendliest of the Mech Knights. *Papa Wolf to his daughter. *Undying Loyalty to J *What Measure Is A NonBadass Even when he was a teenager, he tried this. As an adult, he seems to be more cultured and rather not fight. As a Cyborg *Actual Pacifist Winston pretty much is someone who'd keep his fully mechized kin from harming organics. *Alien Blood He bleeds Orange Red Blood *Berserk Button As above. Mentioning his childhood days as a pirate is going to get you impaled by his many internal weapons. Making him human is going to get you singed. *Brain in a jar His manged and charred body resides in that mech armour. He can't take it off. It's etched into his body. *Hollywood Cyborg He looks more like a cross between a G1 Transformer, a Phantasy Star Online HUCast and a Bionical. He was converted into a Mechapolis Cyborg afterall. He kind of looks like a Medabot as well. *Hollywood Science *More Dakka On his shoulders and in his palms. Be glad none were installed in his crotch. He can also transform into a huge cannon as well. *Ninja Pirate Zombie Robot with his gadgets and gizmos and what not. *Powered Armor *Super Robot *Swiss Army Appendage His arms? Check. His legs? Check. His entire body? Check. He can even go into attack mode. *Was Once A Man He is a full blown, Mechapolis Type Cyborg. What are they? Fully mechized cyborgs, only four were once human. He don't complain about it and seems happy with his new life. *We Can Rebuild Him He has broken down three times before, only to be rebuilt. His first rebuilding was his central systems over heating. Category:Humans Category:Mech Pilots Category:Teenaged Characters Category:Pirates Category:Ex-Pirates Category:Cyborgs Category:One time characters Category:Traitors Category:Deceased Characters